Rise of the Titan
by Apollothesungod
Summary: Percy is just about to marry Annabeth. He's gone all through school with no mishaps. But everything changes when a Fury visits Percy.
1. I meet a Fury

Chapter 1

I was sitting in science class in Goode High School, thanks to my mom's amazing husband Paul Blofis, when I first saw her face. I was facing the teacher but my mind was focusing on more important things.

I was thinking about my, in two months, wife, Annabeth. My future mother-in-law, Athena, agreed to do the ceremony. After, she sent the entire amount owl's in New York after I asked her daughter to marry me. I only got to see Annabeth on every odd Tuesday because after two years she was still drawing up plans for Olympus.

I also was thinking of my best friend Grover. Right now he was in Canada with his wife Juniper, and a large brigade of nymphs who finally believe that, The Lord of The Wild, Pan, was dead.

Mostly on my mind was my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She recently found out that she wasn't just a human that could see through the mist but was actually, to Annabeth's dismay, a daughter of Athena. I wondered if she was doing any good at sword play.

"Isn't that right, Percy Jackson?"

I snapped my head up bringing my thoughts to an abrupt stop.

"Yes, Mr. Carmaker." He pursed his lips but thankfully didn't continue anymore. I raised my head to the window.

That's when I saw her face. I stood up, face, tight like stone. "You," I snarled at the ugly face.

"Mr. Jackson, would you kindly tell me why you yelling at the window."

I ignored the teacher and ran out of the heavy door to the hallway.. I walked down the white tiled hallway and pulled myself into the bathroom. I went straight to the first stall in there.

I pulled two items from my pockets.

First, I pulled out my cell phone from my left pocket. Normally, a demigod didn't use a cell phone because it was like giant beacons, signaling to all monsters, telling you were you are. Second, I pulled out a bronze pen, out of my right pocket, that I didn't uncap.

I dialed the number to Camp-Halfblood. Someone answered on the second ring. I frowned as the voice of my least favorite person came across the phone.

"Yes," said the dry, boring voice of, The Wine God, Dionysus.

"Mr. D," I said, in what I hoped was a nice and calm voice. "I need to speak to Chiron."

"Well, well, Pedro Johansson. What should I tell him and do I have a good reason?"

"Tell him Percy Jackson needs to talk to him."

The sigh he let out sent a roll of static across the phone. "I don't feel like arguing with you today Perry. So I'll put you through to him."

I glanced nervously around me, looking at the writing on the stall wall. I held the bronze pen tightly.

"Yes, Percy." Hearing the voice of my mentor Chiron gave me a reassured feeling. Then I remembered the problem at hand.

"Chiron, I saw a Fury through the window today."

He paused, but only momentarily. "What?"

"I saw Ms. Dodd the same one from sixth grade."

"Oh great gods, Alecto, the worst of all Furies. Did she say anything to you?"

"No," I said answering his unusual question.

He pulled in a deep breath. "Percy, listen to me. Ask no questions and do what I say, I fear that the prophcy is starting to come true. Go to the Empire State Building. Call Annabeth and have her meet you at the bottom. Go to you mom make sure she is safe. Ask no questions and bring them to both to the camp. I'll let your mom through."

He hung up the phone. I set stunned. Chiron had just asked me to use a phone. He knew how dangerous it was for me to use a phone. I was the son of Poseidon. Every monster in the underworld and above wanted my blood. I stood staring at the phone I had just been talking to. It took me a few moments to remember my fiancé's number. I dialed her complex Olympian cell phone number; she answered on the first ring. Her voice was so clear it was like she was standing next to me. That was the good thing about the mountain. You always had great reception.

"Percy, I'm working you know you not supposed to call. What do you want." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that she hadn't called me seaweed brain, a perk of her loving me, the name calling had stopped..

"Annabeth, meet me at the bottom of Empire State Building. Chiron told me." I said answering her unsaid question. "I've got some news for you."

"Honey, speaking of news I have some for you, too."

"I'm sorry Annabeth but it'll have to wait."

Then I uncapped my sword bronze sword. It extended majestically in the stall almost taking out a wall.

I opened the door and ran back out of there. A boy washing his hands looked up to see who was running. When he saw me his eyes widened but he went back to washing his hands, his face slightly red.

I had no clue what he saw but I sent a silent prayer up to the gods for the mist. I ran out of the front of the school and set out of the school on the way to the Empire State Building.


	2. I Fail My Family

**Please Leave Comments. Any Kind of Comment Is Acceptible. I Want To Know What You Think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ten minutes later I was standing outside the Empire State Building waiting for my Fiancé, Annabeth. I heard the door open behind at least a dozen times before the beautiful face of my fiancé met me.

Her blonde hair was bouncing up and down. Her smile made me so happy and joyful and despite my eminent danger, I was glad to see her.

Her smile faded when she saw my, celestial bronze sword, Riptide in my hand.

"Percy, what's wrong you sounded so urgent on the phone. I know it was important because you used a cell phone. Oh, Percy speaking of news, I have some great new for you."

I cut her short. "We've go to go so listen. Chiron told me to get you and go check about my mom."

She got a confused look about her face. "When did you talk to Chiron?"

I launched into explanation. "I was in science class listening to the teacher when I saw a fury."

She snorted. "Listening to the teacher, yeah right. You were probably off into your own little world."

"Then," I said interrupting her. I ran to the bathroom and called Chiron he told me to get you and check on my mom."

Now we were turning the familiar corner to my mom's house. Two years ago, my mom married Paul and moved into his house. I was so happy that we got out of that apartment with all those bad memories of Gabe, stepfather from Hades.

We started walking up her pathway to the green front door. Her new house was a light red color and now that I was almost there, it was completely silent.

I threw open the door and walked in. Standing in the middle of the floor was my mom along with Paul, and the twins, Michael and Matthew. They all were bound together with a substance I did not recognize.

I walked up to them and tried to unbind them but the second I was about to touch the substance I heard a noise behind me, Annabeth had unsheathed her small celestial bronze knife and was in full battle with Alecto. I raised my sword and was about to bring it down when a force stopped me.

"_No Peruses Jackson. Kill her not." _I stopped my sword mid air. Suddenly, I wanted some answers from the demon.

"Why does Hades want my family? I thought we had a truce when I got him and Persephone back to gether."

Alecto hissed. "We ssssserve The Lord of the Dead, no more. We can not talk for him."

"What do you mean?"

She hissed again. "I mean, that we ssssserve a new lord, a more powerful one."

I struggled to raise my sword but couldn't the only thing I could do was talk. "I'm sorry mom." I choked out.

"Percy, I'm sorry about your mom but we have bigger problems."

I blinked back a tear. "What could be more important than my mom?"

She looked sad but said. "Our marriage is this Wednesday."

I was so shocked I barley responded. "W-w-Wednesday, our wedding is Wednesday, but it's not scheduled until for a year, after I'm out of school. That's just two days"

"Yes, it was like that but Athena thought the faster she could get us married the faster she gets to torment you for marrying me. She can't kill you, but she can torment you."

I just stared at her.

"Wait, it gets better. Ares appealed to the council and they've decided to make us gods. Once were gods we can't go into another's god's territory without permission."

"That means I have two day to save my mom."

She shook her head. "You have thirty six hours."


	3. I Go To Hades

Chapter 3

I stood there stunned into silence. It felt like ten minutes before I even moved, although it was probably just a couple of seconds. My mom's house looked unchanged. All the furniture in the house was in place except for a table that had been moved where they were standing.

"Percy we've got to go. You've only got thirty-six hours until your hands get tied. So you've got to get to L.A. and talk to Hades. He's probably the only one who knows that his Furies have deserted him."

I felt like giving up. For the first time in my live I felt no hope. For centuries the Furies have served Hades. Now that they'd decided to leave him the world was ready for a major shift.

"Percy, we need to go."

"I'm taking a plane."

Annabeth's eye's widened. She shook her head very fast. "Percy, you can't take a plane Zeus would knock you out of the sky before you got out of New York."

Suddenly, I got an idea. I whistled three times. Two short and one long. There out of the shadow in the corner of the wall came my rhino sized hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary.

She bent her head down and I petted my massive dogs head. "Do you think you could take me and Annabeth to D.O.A. Records in L.A.?"

She nodded her massive black head and bent down so we could climb onto her back. I raised my sword to the sky and yelled, "Let's go, girl."

She started bounding toward the corner she had just come out of. Just when she was about to hit the wall we went into complete darkness. Seconds later I found myself in the semi-dark room. Sitting behind the counter was the ferry master, Charon. I put my head in my hands.

I raised my head again and turned around to face her. "Annabeth, I forgot two drachmas."

"Don't worry Percy, I've been getting paid from the gods." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out at least ten drachmas.

She handed me five and put them back into her pocket. I got off of my hellhound and sent her back. She gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry but you have to go."

"No Percy, we need her to distract Cerberus. I didn't have to get a red ball."

"Okay girl, you can stay."

I pulled her over to Charon. I gave him the coins and said. "Take me to Hades."

"Peruses, I expected to see you sooner. Amazingly you haven't died yet."

I decided not to get mad at him but I tried to persuade him. "Did Hades give you that raise yet?"

His face started to grow a giant smile. "Actually, he did. Ten drachmas onto the hour."

"Then you owe me a favor. Take me and my hellhound into Hades."

He got from behind the counter and opened a door. "Step through here."

I did what he said and stepped through the door to Hades. Normally a door you don't come back from. One I never wanted to go into again.

The boat had obviously been improved and so had the chamber.

"Amazing, isn't it."

"That is in the eye of the beholder." Annabeth said.


	4. I Run With the Dead

Chapter 4

Charon got into the long, black, gold-trimmed boat. He offered his hand out to Annabeth, she took it but when she got into the boat she stumbled. At the last possible second I jumped into the boat making the whole thing sway and pulled her down before she could fall.

My breathing had sped up from the excitement and my heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was beating a thousand beats per minute.

"You saved my life. You saved my life." She said it twice with emphasis on the 'my life' part.

"I take it you not ungrateful."

She smiled at me. "Certainly not."

In the last two years I had grown several inches and now had to stoop to give Annabeth a short kiss. We were slightly jolted when he took off. I looked down into the River that gave me immortality, which, luckily, was taken away from me, so many years ago.

We set in total silence for the next ten minutes. Then we found ourselves on the base of River Styx. I got out then help Annabeth out. Then we started walking.

The first thing we walked into was The Fields of Asphodel. The people in this place were neither very good nor very bad. Now they were cursed to eternally wonder the field of wheat trying to remember who they were in there past life.

After walking many minutes we found ourselves in the more dangerous part of the fields. They were sent there for crimes in they're life. In the distance I could see Sisyphus pushing his rock up the steep hill.

Finally, we made it to my favorite place in the underworld Elysium, The Isle of the Blessed. It was like a giant resort for people that had been extra good in there live. Sadly, there were only about five thousand people here. Which is puny compared to the fields.

After walking through Elysium, we found ourselves in a small cavern with three tunnels. The on behind us and two in front.

Over the small tunnels were two small lit-up signs. The one on the right said 'Tartarus.' The one of the left said 'Hades Palace.'

"He's changed the underworld since the last time I as here," I remarked to Annabeth.

She nodded her head saying, "Ever since Hades helped to stop Chronis, they got over the power struggle and have been helping Hades rebuild the underworld."

I nodded my head in agreement to what she said. It was about time the gods all come together in one big family.

We started walking toward the door when out came the giant, three headed dog Cerberus. I turned to my hellhound. "This is where you have to stay."

She looked at me sadly. "I know but he'll like you."

With Cerberus distracted I walked into the dark cavern. Immediately its torches lit with bright green fires.

I turned to Annabeth. "Well I ran with the dead. Now it's time to talk with it."

"No need to sound so down."

"The last time I was here Persephone threatened to turn me into wheat. I don't know about you but that scares me."

She threw her hands up. "Scared of the God of the Dead, no. Scared of Goddess of the Plant." She laughed.

"Hey I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a fern."

She almost ended the banter with. "Well you do have the same mental capacity."

I smiled, "Your still marrying me, though."

"You need someone smart to help you."


	5. I Learn Grave News

With Mrs. O'Leary gone everything got very quiet. When she was with us I never realized how much noise she as making.

With her gone, I now realize how much noise she was actually making. It would've been only just too easy for an enemy to follow us. Luckily, with her gone we could move much more stealthily.

We walked more, much more, until we found ourselves at the giant black door of Hades Palace.

The second we were in ten feet of the door a circle of cursed Greek fire surrounded us.

Unlike Annabeth, who had walked aster than me, she didn't get burned.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as the head of the fire touched my hand.

Annabeth turned around and shushed me. The look in her eyes said that she was no longer Annabeth my wife. But now she was Annabeth the warrior.

She marched bravely up to the door and knocked. Almost immediately someone opened the black, door to Hades.

I smiled at her but was afraid as Persephone stepped out.

"Percy, I must thank you for the mortal marriage counseling. It has done wonders. Now I'm trying to get my mother to go there. Now, how can I repay you?"

"D-d-don't turn me into a house plant." I stuttered out to her.

She smiled. "If not a house plant then, how about a colorful, Venus flytrap."

My eyes widened along with her smile.

"Follow me." She said, without taking back the Venus flytrap threat.

Walking down the hallways of the palace was never an exciting thing. Nothing had changed in there. So, obviously, the gods still had work to do.

After walking a little way we reached twenty-five feet doors. I knew that behind those doors was Hades Throne and Hades himself. She opened the gold-encrusted doors and we could finally see into the room.

In there was a ten foot fire place with a blaze going in it even though it was at least eighty degrees in there I looked up at the throne and could see the head of Hades just sticking over.

The top of the head disappeared and when the figure came around the throne it was human sized again.

"Percy, to what do I owe the pleasure."

I bowed. "Uncle, I have grave news for you. Your Furies have deserted you and I was hoping that you would know for you. I fear a fight for you and the rest of the Olympian gods."

He sighed. "For thousand of years the Furies have served me. Now that they have deserted me means that a fight is going to happen. One that will test the loyalties of all creatures. My Furies have left me for the Titan-Goddess, Hecate. I fear that Zeus has gotten cocky. When Titanomachy was fought Hecate helped Zeus. I fear that it was part of her big plan."

"And that is?" I asked interrupting him.

"To do something that hasn't been done in two thousands of years. Throw Zeus from the thrown and start a new age."


	6. I Come Closer to the End of Time

Hades got a faraway look in his eyes. Judging by the smile on his face he was thinking about something happy.

"Two thousand years ago Zeus was almost dethroned. Hera had been faithful to her immortal husband since they got married. Hera tried her best to destroy every single one of Zeus girlfriends. She turned them into an assortment of animals. One of her specialties." He added.

"Anyway, she got fed up with his constant unfaithfulness and she appealed to all of the gods. They all were pretty mad at him for his bad ruling. So Hera seduced him and, with Hephaestus help, trapped him in bed bound by chains. They kept him like that until he gave into their commands. Since then Zeus has lived in fear of being overthrown. But I fear that Zeus has become so confident that he is blind to all things that can harm Olympus."

I heard thunder loud enough to reach all the way in the chamber. The people aboveground must've been very scared at the sudden appearance of thunder.

"Oh, shut up you old air bag." He yelled at the ceiling. Thunder rumbled again, this time louder.

"Ah," Hades retorted.

"Why does Hecate want to take over the thrown?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "Why else? Do you know just about everybody know the twelve Greek gods? But what about minor gods? Nobody knows about them anymore."

I blinked a couple of times before I got his meaning. "Hecate wants to be Goddess-Titan of all Gods. She wants a new council with minor gods doesn't she?"

He nodded.

I looked over to Annabeth to see what she thought. She talked for the first time since we entered the palace. "If Hecate wants to overthrow Zeus then why did she want to kidnap Percy's family?"

"Hecate was all for Chronis when he tried to take over. She saw it as an opportunity to rise to power. I think that she thinks you the reason that she didn't rise to power earlier."

"If she supported Chronis, then why does Zeus still support her?"

"Girl, it is no secret why. He's had an affair with her since Hera wanted to stop him. Everyone knows he does it to spite her."

"How do we find Hecate?" I asked him.

"If my Furies are with her then you can track them." He pulled a black flashlight. "This light will guide you to my Furies."

He turned on the light there was a white light and the light moved to the wall. "The light will lead you and turn blacker the closer you get to them. Now be gone!" he yelled. Instantly we found ourselves standing on a sidewalk in L.A.

"Well, um, that was fast." I said stupidly.

Annabeth started running. "Percy we've got to go. Do you see what time it is?

It was two-fifty five. I did the mental math in my head. "It has been an hour."

"NO! It's been ten hours." She screamed at me.

I almost fainted as I realized what that means. It felt like we'd only been in Hades for a few minutes. I knew time always traveled differently in place with immortal beings.

"We only have twenty-six hours to save you mom. Before you become a god. Then it's over. You won't be able to save her before the rise of the titan."

I looked at her. "I think that it's time that we bring in some else that can help us. I think we need to bring in Grover. But he's in Canada." I said shooting down my one idea.

"I think we need to ask some help. Ask your dad to help us."

"I will." I vowed.


	7. We Join Forces

We Join Forces

We stopped running after at least ten minutes. We realized that we had no reason to run. I had never turned on the flashlight.

"Do you even have the flashlight?" Annabeth asked inclining her blonde curls to my shaggy brown hair.

I thought for a few seconds. I had never gotten the flashlight from Hades before we left. I started patting my self down. After checking almost everything I found the small, portable, red, flashlight in my back pocket. This was the first time that I realized it was completely light weight. If I hadn't touched it, I would have never known it was even there.

I flicked it on and immediately a light appeared on the ground. I handed it to Annabeth who probably wouldn't lose it as easily as I could have. This decision turned out to be a big mistake. The millisecond it touched her hand it flew out leaving a dark, blue, bruised spot on the palm of her hand. I ran over to my fiancé to check on her and see if anything else was hurt. Other than her hand, which appeared to be healing at an unnaturally super-fast pace, she seemed fine.

"What happened? Why couldn't you hold it?" I asked as if she could give me the answer.

"Obviously Hades doesn't want me touching this all precious light." She answered angrily waving her hand in the air.

I ended the discussion there by not putting in my opinions anymore. I walked over to the discarded light that had flung itself a good thirty feet. I walk slowly hoping that Annabeth wouldn't get mad that I was picking up something that had just hurt her.

Judging by her nod, she seemed to understand how important this was to me and my whole future.

The light had shut itself off when it flew out of her hand. I picked it up once again and flicked it back on.

We walked, judging by Annabeth's watch, about one hour, before we came upon a small pond of water that as fairly secluded.

Annabeth pulled out a gold drachma and handed it to me. "Use the Iris Call instead of prayer."

I used my power over water to make a fine stream that would make the needed rainbow. When it appeared I threw the drachma into it. "O' Iris Goddess of Rainbows, show me Poseidon in the Underwater World of Atlantis." I said firm and clear

Instantly the water shimmered and the back of my dad appeared. "Father, I need your help." I said jumping straight to the chase.

"Percy, don't I even get a hello?"

"I'm sorry Father, but time is of the essence. Mom has been kidnapped by Hecate."

He ended the conversation with his next words. "I will send help and you will recognize it when it comes." He ran his hand through the mist cutting off the connection I had established.

"Help would come,' what did he mean by that?" I asked Annabeth.

She shook her head and we started walking again. Most of our walking time was spent in silence. After an hour we finally figured out what my father meant.

We were standing next to a large forest in a place close to Washington when an arrow fell to the earth. "Artemis, Goddess of Hunt, is arriving."

Then, out of the trees came the Daughters of the Hunt. Leading them was the extremely gorgeous, maiden goddess, Artemis. Behind her was another beautiful girl I recognized from our last meeting, Annie Oakley, who had spent years, climbing the ladder to get next to Artemis. We all had gotten very close since I save the daughters from a monster attack last year.

"Artemis," I yelled running up to her grabbing her hand. A feat that only two other men ever accomplished, she had to really respect you to let you even with in five feet of her.

She smiled showing teeth to white to be real. "Percy, it has been to long."

I looked over at Annabeth to see what she was thinking about the sudden appearance of our old friends. She was just standing there talking to the other daughters. I saw her raising her hand. She was showing off the most expensive wedding ring I could afford. It took me two years to buy the one I want. Then after a long battle with hydra, I got down on one knee and asked. To this day it was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life.

"Well catch up later." She vowed. Then she changed the subject to the matter at hand.

"It isn't due to major coincidences that were both here at the same time."

"I agree. I think my father sent you here."

"To save Olympia."

I corrected her. "To save the world and all the people, and gods, on it." I corrected her.

"It is rather important." I told Artemis and started filling her in. "Hecate is planning to overthrow Olympus. She stole my mom and family and we need your help to stop her. I just wish Grover was here."

Artemis tilted her head. "Well don't wait long."

While I was trying to figure out what she meant someone grabbed me from behind. I stood like that for only a moment. I grabbed riptide from my pocket and spun around. I was mid-swing when I saw who it was. I quickly tilted it sideways hitting the ground. The effort of it sent sparks flying on the ground and threw me forward.

"Grover!" I yelled pulling myself off of the ground. I gave him a big hug. It had been over a year since I had seen him.

"I thought you were in Canada."

"I was but then I was here." He said in confusion.

"My father came through. He also got the daughters to help us." I informed him. "Follow me and the daughters will fill you in."

I flicked on the light again and checked Annabeth's watch another hour had passed in the presence of a god. Now we only had one day left to save my mom.

"Let's go," I yelled to the light and everyone started following me. Annabeth was beside me holding my the semi-large crowd of people.

I started to follow hand. Behind us was Artemis, who was telling Grover the situation at hand. Then behind her were at least twenty daughters.

"You know I think we might have a chance to do this."

"You know, I think your right."

"Anyway," I said. "Remember whatever happens when this is over, I love you."

"Don't say it like that. There's a great chance that we'll make it with you leading us. You do have a perfect record, you know."


	8. Insecurity Takes Over for a While

Chapter 8

With all of the people standing behind me, I felt like a completely different thing. I no longer felt like this was a completely hopeless mission, even though time seemed to tick faster with every second gone.

After about five more hours we stopped for the night. Even though I complained about time everyone was extremely tired. With only nineteen hours to go I was starting to get nervous.

Annabeth had created a four fire for all of us to sit around and get ample heat. I brewed up a stew with a large rabbit she found in the woods. I started the conversation.

"Annabeth, why do they need me there ten hours before the wedding actually starts?" I said asking her the question that had been on my mind ever since she told me the change in the time.

"They told me, that the groom needed to greet the guest. All thirty-seven thousand of them." She added.

"Good joke." I commented. "I-i-it was a joke wasn't it." I said asking uncertainly.

She shook her head. "No, the gods know a lot of people, creatures, and things in the world."

I changed the subject to something else that had been bothering me. "Annabeth, why did you agree to marry me? You could've married any man in this world and you choose me. I just can't understand your reasoning."

She set in silence and used that time to think back.

Annabeth, Grover, and I had all been sent on a top secret mission by Chiron. Only five people in the whole world and underworld knew about it. We were in mid-fight when in a backstroke I killed the monster Annabeth was fighting. She joined me and with the extra help we made quick time of the rest. Then before I knew it the battle was over.

Suddenly the little secret in my pocket felt heavier than the sword in my hand. It's weight pulled me to the ground. I got on one knee and said. "Annabeth." She turned around with a surprised look on her face when she saw my position.

I continued. "I love you more than anything in the whole world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I remembered waiting in suspense for what seemed like forever. Then finally she answered in a very much chocked voice. "Yes."

She put her arms around me and kissed me. We stayed like this so long Grover had enough time to break into tears. Then two months later, Juniper and he were married. We had to wait because I had to go to school.

Annabeth broke my train of thought. "Percy, you are the most amazing person I know. You were there for me all of the times I doubted myself. You always loved and trusted me when I didn't. You're smart, brilliant, and loving. How could I ever saw no to you?"

I looked down. "Annabeth, you're the smart one. I've always had to go to you when I needed help. Your are, the greatest human that has ever been in my live. You deserve someone better than me."

She stood up from the ground she'd been sitting on. She walked a short two feet to me. She latched her hands to my shoulder. "Perseus Allen Jackson. Listen to me. I love you! I don't care that you not the smartest person. I don't care if I deserve someone better. I want you! What brought all of this insecurity upon you?"

"My time's ticking away. I won't be able to save her."

"Percy, everyone here believes in you. You're going to save her."

"Thank you Annabeth. That means the world to me."

"Good, now shut up and get to sleep seaweed brain."

I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up and had to admit it worked. I rolled over and closed my eyes.


	9. I Learn The Truth

I Learn The Truth

I woke early the next morning or at least I thought. Apparently, we all were a lot sleepier than we thought. I looked at Annabeth, who was lying on the ground next to me, she had a smile on her face and I wondered what she was dreaming about. I hazily looked at the watch on her wrist.

I jumped up and almost had a heart attack. It had been a total ten hours of sleep. I yelped. Annabeth jumped up immediatly, holding her small knife in hand. She looked around silently scoping the area out.

"Percy, what's wrong? Is anybody hurt?"

"Shhh, everybody's still asleep. Everything's fine, but we got to go. We've got nine hours left. You sleep with a knife." I asked her uncertainly. She nodded at me like I was insane.

"Don't you."

"Wake up!" I yelled extremely loudly. Instantly, all of the heads of the people that were asleep raised, all of them alert, except for Grover who came down from a tree holding an apple in his hand sleeply.

I made sure that they everyone awake before I started a mini-speech. "We've got to go the lair of Hecate, wherever it may be. I know that the daughters will not be able to aid us once we get there but I'm sure that they will help us, in every way possible, along the way."

They all started moving and followed me like I was General Washington leading them across the Deleware.

I pulled out the flashlight and silently clicked it on. We walked silently for about and four hours. With each step, the light got darker and my dread grew larger. I knew that if I didn't get there soon that we would never make the time limit.

We walked for a little while before something happened.

I was the first to hear the sound of pounding feet. We were walking straight when one of my old enemies turned around the corner.

I uncapped Riptide as soon as I saw the body of the Minotaur, that I killed three times before. It slowly stalked closer to us. I was running at it before i realized what I was actually doing.

I was almost there when it fell in the dark green grass. There was an arrow buried deep into its heart. It disappeared when I heard a scream.

I turned around in time my best friend, Grover, the top half of him missing. The Nemian Lion, that I hadn't notice had bitten the top of his body off. He disappeared in front of my eyes and in his place was a small oak tree. It shot up quickly, before my eyes.

My breathing got ragged. I couldn't swallow and thought I was the one that had dieing. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I saw someone step from the shadows. It was my friend, and son of Hades, Nico.

He ran up to Annabeth when he saw me. He mumbled something to her tearstained face. "Grover was killed." She said back simply.

When she said that, my anger spilled out of my body. "Who sent the lion." I yelled at Nico trying, unsuccessfully, to control the uncontrollable pain.

"I don't know."

"Liar. I know you know who sent it," I swung Riptide at his face. He disappeared. He reappeared behind my back. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I dropped Riptide. Nico had a firm hold on me and Annabeth stepped up to me.

"Percy you know Nico wouldn't kill Grover. We've got to save your family.

I knew what she was saying was true. "Then who do I blame." I said defeated.

She shook her head. "I don't know Percy," she said her voice breaking. "But we've got to go."

I flicked the light on and walked. I wasn't paying any attention to the light or anything really. Life meant nothing without the friend who'd been though everything with me. I was so lost in pity that I almost didn't realize that the light had disappeared without a trace.

I took a step back and it appeared. I turned around to face the people, with tears still on my face. "Were here." I said.

I stepped though again and the world behind me disappeared. Annabeth come next followed by Nico.

In the middle of the cavern sat the back of a throne. I could see a hairline, of familiar hair.

The god stood up and I realized why the hair looked familiar. It was my dad, Poseidon. I ran up to him. "Where is Hecate?"

"Hecates waiting for me to give her the signal. But now it's only me. I'm extremely sorr sorry I can't have you as a god Percy. You would be even more powerful than me."

he raised his hand to swat me out of reality. I felt the power of him. It flung me backwards into a wall. Suddenly, there was a light behind me I turned around and saw the gods appearing. Every god I'd ever met was there. Zeus waved his hand and my father flew forward.

"You are banned as a god and stripped of your godly title. Along with Hecate." He voice was regal and majestic. My father turned to a pile of sand.

The gods disappeared as fast as they came and we went with them.

Annabeth turned to me. "Time to get married."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm sorry Percy but the gods don't care if your friend or father just died. They forbid you to postpone the wedding. I'm sorry."


	10. I'm A God

I'm A God

The wedding procession seemed to go on forever. For ten hours I was seating gods I'd never ever heard of beforeI had no clue that I was going to be an usher at my own wedding. Annabeth had done an amazing job working on Mount Olympus. It was beautiful. There was laural wreaths hanging from every column. The lights shinging down were almost blinding to look at. It was so white in there it was tinting my eyesight to a slight pink color.

I hadn't seen Annabeth in the last ten hours. I imagined her in a flowing white dress. She looked amazing in day dream so she must look exquisite in real life.

As the wedding finally started, I felt the nerviosness that I should have felt hours ago. They did the marriage in traditional Greek, which I didn't understand. Then Athena dipped down and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She waved her hand above our heads. When Annabeth spoke it was, suprisingly, in Greek. Even more surpising, I understood it.

"Percy, you are truly the love of my live. When I met you, you were the most annoying person I ever knew. But, I loved you instantly. When you dissapeared, I didn't feel like living. Percy, you are the only thing that keeps me alive."

"Persius. Is there anything you would like to say."

"Annabeth. I love you more than my own life. You meantions the time I dissapeared, I knew there was something missing from my life. I had no clue that when I met you that you would have that big of an impact on my life. I know that if I had to live forever, there is no one I would rather spent it with than you. Like I said, I love you more than my own life, even if it's immortal."

When we were done with the vows I pulled Annabeth into the traditional kiss. "I love you." She whispered into my ear.

"And I love you, and I will forever and ever." I felt power in my body. I passed out.

When I woke up I was a god along with my wife. She was beautiful before but now it was almost impossible on how beatiful she looked. "I love you."

"Forever and ever." We repeated and sealed our god pact. I blazed golden with her and my live was almost perfect.

I remembered somehting that I'd wanted to do. "To Grover." I commended without having the faintest clue to what I was doing. Surprisingly an oak tree appeared in the garden.

"Now it's perfect." Annabeth said.

I faintly heard the sound on someone talking. It was my Uncle Zues. "Percy, you and Annabeth must be trained as gods. For now you have some power, but you have yet to recieve them all. You would burn yourself up in a second if you got it all at the same time."

My mother-in-law beckoned for us to follow her. She led us to a broken down room. Apparently, Annabeth had never gotten to this room. She led us to a marble table in the center of the room.

"It is my job to grant gods their powers. Percy, what would you like to be the god of?" Athena said to me.

I thought for a few moments. "The God of Godly Powers. I will have the powers of all gods, slightly diluted."

She nodded her head to Annabeth. She didn't take nearly as long as I did to choose. "I want to be Goddess of Logical Thinking."

Athena started chanting in Greece but I wasn't paying attention. Annabeth was the most beautiful creature I'd seen. She could give Aphrodite a run for her money. Her blonde hair seemed to grow blonder. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to be moving.

"I command you gods and goddesses."

I looked to Annabeth and felt calmed. The wind whipped and the air smelled of ocean. I felt the strange urge to write a lymric and have something for my hands to fiddle with. I realized that I was feeling the effects of my new godly powers.

"What shall you do now."

I looked to Annabeth and instantly my mind was made up. "Were going to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth and I said in unison.

Athena raised her hands over us and I felt a burdon fall on my mind. Instantly, I felt five thousand years of knowledge in my head. I knew what to do and judging by my wife's face she did to. We teleported into the camp. We teleported into a living nightmare.

* * *

This is the end of this story. I know that it may seem that their are loose ends in this story and that fact is true. These were mean't to happen. I have decided to split this story into a trilogy. While there are loose ends the will be explained in the next story, _The New Children._


End file.
